She'll Come Around
by Baka Saki
Summary: A girl from the streets has some how made it in one of the most high rated schools in Tokyo. She has no friends, no life, and a bad temper. She follows the school's richest student around like a lost puppy. Can Kaoru make her new life any worse!AU KxK
1. The Meeting

**

* * *

**

**She'll Come Around**

**By: Saki**

* * *

**A girl from the streets has some how made it in one of the most high rated schools in Tokyo. She has no friends, no life, and a bad temper. To make things worse she follows the school's richest student around like a lost puppy. Can Kaoru make her new life any worse?!A/U KxK**

* * *

-

-

Metropolitan Kokusai High School, that was my new school that I was to start at tomorrow. I haven't really been looking forward to it. I mean it's a great opportunity and all. There's just so many rich people there. When I was small I always heard rich people were all snobby and never had a care for girl like _me. _What joy this is going to be. Can I really be this stressed over what some stupid kids think about me?! I know sometimes I can make things seem worse than they are, but this is as worse as it can get!

I started a job last week. I need some money to pay for board at my new apartment. Even though it involves much work, it's better to live in a cruddy old apartment than on a bench in the park or in a shelter. As you may have guessed I'm' not the most perfect or richest of Tokyo. Actually if it wasn't for all the recommendations I got from my old elementary school teachers in Hokkaido I wouldn't even be in Tokyo.I had gotten so many high marks on exams and quizzes that I was bound for this, I guess. Sometimes I'd wish I wasn't as smart. I'd just wish I was average like all the other kids in Hokkaido. The pressure's all on me to that show poor, country girls can be just as good as rich snobs...

The opening ceremony will be interesting. I'll get to be acquainted with the new freshmen's. I hope they take a liking to me. When I was out the other day I heard it was hard for a girl of my standards to make friends at that school. That's what I'm most worried about...

Well I must get to bed! Tomorrow is the beginning of my new 'improved life'....

I sighed and shut my journal, putting it in my now double lock book bag. It was one of those really stiff ones you have to wear at the metropolitan schools. It wasn't the biggest fashion 'it' right now and to make it worse mine was used because I had to buy it myself.

"Oh Joy! I have to lug that thing around six days and ten hours a week! I'm not having fun yet!" I yelled.

Throwing it into the corner of my room, I sat down on my bed. My apartment was quite small.It had all the necessities : Clean water, bed, bathroom, kitchen, and dining area. It wasn't glamorous. The ceiling leaked in the bathroom. The bed was a fold out and I always fond a few spiders creeping up the walls. Those darned Japanese beetles infected the cabinets, which made me so angry. But I guess it's better than nothing...

I jerked the covers off my bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour. I was thinking of Hokkaido and my mom and dad. Oh, how I miss them! They were so kind and loving. They died just a year ago and my little life got turned up side down. I had to move from Hokkaido to my aunts here in Tokyo. She made me get a job to pay for board at her house, but I got fired on the first day because I was told that I had bad people skills. I was kicked out of my aunt's place. I ran the streets for a while, looking for a place to stay. I would get letters from home often as I did get to get my mail box. They would be from my friends or teachers. One letter was the acceptance letter for my new school. They said they would pay for all my things(except for the book bag) if I kept up my high marks. My teachers in Hokkaido had given all my records to the school and promised I would be there, so this wasn't a choice I made. It does has it up sides, I suppose. It'll be a brand new experience, that's for sure!

"Boy, a lot can happen in a year..." I trailed off.

I turned on my side, letting out a huge sigh. It was like a whirlwind was coming out of my mouth. After blinking and yawning a few times, I looked at the digital clock on the counter. As I realized the time, my eyes got as wide as saucers.

"IT 'S ONLY 4:35 P.M." I fell back on my bed, "But it's dark outside."

Now I looked out the window. Once again I fell back.

"M blinds were down!" I yelled, "They weren't supposed to be down! I knew this day went by too quick. That's what I get for staying in all day. What a way to spend my last day of freedom!!"

I rushed to my closet and found a new outfit I got just the other day. It was a short, light-blue jean skirt and a pink tank top. It was good enough for today.

"I want to see and smell freedom one last time before I go to that cruddy school. I want to see the last petal of cherry blossoms fall to the ground." I sighed, "Also, I can see how big my new school's going to be. I can take my bike so I can get there faster."

By this time I was already in my outfit. All I had left was to brush my hair and fix it. So I went to the bathroom. It was a small room with a big mirror and a fake marble counter. There was a purple fuzzy rug in the middle of the creamy linoleum and there was a stand up shower. Every thing was so simple...It got boring at times.

I walked to the counter, grabbed my brush, brushed my hair into a high pony-tail. My bangs fell around my delicate face. My face was simple and yet elegant at the same time. I had a narrow nose and visible cheekbones. My eyes were blue, my lips had a natural cherry color. My cheeks held a natural blush. I never wore make-up or much jewelry. I did wear a black, beaded bracelet my friend gave me a long time ago and some silver hoop earrings in my ears, but that was it.

It was spring so the air was warm so I didn't need a jacket. I know It did seem a bit cloudy when I looked out the window, but it hardly never rained in Tokyo so I didn't think much of it. I grabbed my handbag and my bike on he far wall. It was my most important item I had. I couldn't get around without my trusty bike. It was red and tall with that shiny gloss you would only find on a new bike. I always kept mine up because e used it so much.

In no time I was outside, riding my bike, enjoying the wind in my hair. . The park was right by my apartment building so I got there in no time at all. Everything smelled so fresh and new in the park. Many people were with their families enjoying this last day before school and businesses started up for the new year. Most people were out on a spread out blanket enjoying the last of the cherry blossoms. Little children played on the swings and slide. Teens were by a nearby fountain discussing their new school year. Here a good conversation would be about school like with the opening exams for the eighth graders and the ones who went to cram school for last year because they didn't pass the entrance exam for high school. I remember taking that test. It was so hard. Most of the kids back in Hokkaido had to take it multiple times before they passed it. Amazingly, I had pass it with exceptional scores. Studying really does help. I remember the night before I was so nervous that I wasn't going to pass it. I had so many nightmares it wasn't funny!

I exited the park and made way for the train station. I turned right there and saw the school in the distance. This was my first time seeing it. It looked so big like those hotels in New York or across town. The whole school was white on the out side. The entrance gate was open so I pass on through and stopped at a long, steep slope that led to a grassy area.

"Wow. So big..." I gazed up and saw nothing but the sky and the school. The whole school looked to be a mile long and a lot of stories high.

"I hope I don't get lost in there..." I trailed of once again not paying any mind to the ramp.

My by decided to take a little trip down the ramp. My eyes got wide and I hung on to the handle bars for dear life. I tried to get the breaks to halt me to a stop but they wouldn't work. The next thing I know is I have a mouth full of grass and my bike it laying 12 feet away from me in the dewy grass.

"Oh No! My bike!" I yelled and ran too it.

It was in a heap. I know that bike was totaled. I had to get it fixed once more. A tear formed in my eyes as I stood on both feet. My whole body ached form the little crash.

"My bike is totaled and I had no way to get to school tomorrow. Unless...I can fix the bike myself. I know I'll be tired in school tomorrow but I need this thing to even get to school. I can use my pay check and go get the parts. Alright it's a done deal." I whispered to myself.

The idea seemed full proof. Nothing could go wrong. I smiled and started to walk away, but something. It sounded like a small humming noise. It was a girl's humming. It sounded more like a male humming a simple tune. I followed the noise to a fence that surrounded a small garden. Rubbing, my hand along the fence as I walked around it, I saw the man who made the sweet tune. He looked about my size which is skinny and frail. His shoulder were broad unlike mine. What the unusual hair he had. Dancing red hair in the win was what he had. His eyes were that of dog's, hair and peaceful but they had a mysterious intensity in them that flared up as I watched him. I couldn't see their color though. I wondered if they were as unusual as his hair. The darkness of the night made him seem as mysterious as his eyes. He was watering some of the flowers.

My hand dropped at my sides and dangled there I peeked at him through the wholes of the fence. Oh how hansom he was! It made my heart flutter every time I though that. My bike, which was still laying in heap in the grass, could wait for a minute.

He turned his head to me when my bracelet had got caught in the fence. I tried to pull it but it wouldn't come loose.

"Who's there?" He asked to me.

Forgetting my bracelet, I looked at him straight in the eye. A dancing amber! He had angry eyes, much different to the ones he wore only seconds ago!

"I um...." I was at a loss for words.

All I could so was make stupid faces and stutter 'ums'. How stupid I must've looked to the boy at that time. His eyes got narrow and he turned away. As if he took a curse off me, I was able to speak the moment I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru. I'm a new student to this school starting tomorrow. I just came by the school to see how big it was...B-but I wrecked my bike and broke it. When I did I heard some one humming and I um...wanted to see who it was. I-I, uh, guess my curiosity got the best of me. I didn't mean--" He stopped me right there.

"It's alright." He simply said and picked his water pale back up and started watering his plants again.

That gentleness in his eyes came back. After fiddling with my bracelet I walked inside the fenced area of the garden. It smelled like the garden my mom grew back in Hokkaido after a rain. It was a enticing smell that I loved. It never got old for me. All the flowers looked so vibrant and bright. Some were yellows and pinks and others were blues and purples. Each flower was different. Some were big and some were small.

"This is amazing. Did you do it all yourself?" I asked the boy.

He nodded, never looking my way. I crouched down beside him and smelled a purple flower. It smelled like the inside of a shoe. It wasn't very pleasant. Another one I smelled was white. I thought it was a rose. This one smelled like a typical flower. Its petals felt like new silk to my skin.

"Smell good?" the boy asked.

I had my eyes closed and nodded for my reply. I heard him chuckle which made me smile. I guess he wasn't that bad.

"By the way," I looked at him while he spoke to me," my name is Himura Kenshin."

A smile and big lavender eyes was what I saw on his face. Another thing I saw was an odd scar on his left cheek. It looked old and very deep. What is the secret of that scar? What an odd man this Kenshin is.

"Well I must go. See you around Kaoru." He picked up his bag and left me to ponder about him.

-

-

* * *

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**The Man of a Million Secrets**_

* * *

_**I know it late: Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to readers! I hope you enjoy new story. I sorry I not update soon on other story. I had holiday and school. Like in story I gone all day six day week. I not have time write. I sorry. I try to update now. I free because school end after day before Christmas. I off all the way to Sakura Festival. Which mean I update alot! I happy to make you reader happy. Because you make I happy. Please leave many review so I update alot!**_

_**Bye Bye now**_

_**SAKI!!!**_

* * *


	2. Two Friends and a Wishing Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Two Friends and a Wishing Star**

* * *

After about an hour of fiddling with my bike I had finally got it fixed good enough to ride. I was so happy because it's only 8:00. That meant I could go out for a bit longer. I heard their was some kind of rare comet that's going to be vivsble for five minutes and it's going to pass over Tokyo at 9:00 tonight. I had an hour before it arrived though, so I thought I would go to the park and sit on a swing or go and sit by the fountain and write in my journal about Himura...

First I do need some items to make sure my viewing of the comet is perfect. I'd wrote down a whole list of things yesterday of what to bring. Number one was my dufflebag. Numer two is to stuff the duffle bag with a mobile computer with a web camera hooked to it, a blanket, a bag of cournchips, my jounal, and myself. I added the last one to give it a bit of humor. Not that I'm going to stuff myself in my dufflebag...heh! Ah, the mobile computer is probley one thing some people want to know how in the world I got. It was a gift from a teacher in Hokkaido. She gave me all the accessories for it and everything. It was another thing that I had to buy for school, but I had no money for it.

I zipped the white bag shut, slipped on my flip flops, turned off all the lights, grabbed my keys off the counter, and walked out my door. I turned to it, putting my key into the knob, twisted to the left and locked it. Now I'm off to the park. Just as I was about to leave I felt a small grip on my arm and something fuzzy rubbing up against my anckle. Turning my head I smiled as wide as my mouth would go. There was my new friend smiling back at me. She let go of my arm and hugged me tight. Her dad owned this apartment complex and he had introduced me to the young preteen to me the first day I moved in.

"Hey Rui," I bent down,"and hey Neko!"

I pet the little white kitten on his head. Neko started to pur.

"What a sweet cat you have Rui." I stated.

Rui bowed her head, opening her arms and called, "Neko, Neko! Here kitty, kitty!"

Neko let go of the little hold he had on my hand and jumped into the carrot-tops arms. Staying in my crouching position I looked up at Rui who was snuggling and playing with the little kitten. Just then a thought stuck me that Rui liked the looking at stars. I was sure Rui would love to bring Neko and look at the comet with me.

"Rui, how would you and Neko like to come see the comet that's coming by Tokyo tonight? It'll be a great way to end our vacation!" I smiled.

Rui looked over joyed and nodded yes.

"I'd loved too! What about you Neko Kitty? Do you want to see the comet?" she said to her cat.

The cat batted it's huge blue eyes, purring as loud as ever.

"Meow!" it said.

"You sure your dad won't mind?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was going out to go get this fellow some milk anyways. Dad gave me a few dollars and said to be home before 9:30," she explained.

I nodded as I walked over to the elevator, pressing the down button.

"That's good. We have plenty of time to go get your milk and get to the park on time." I said.

Rui nodded and grabbed small leash out of her shoulder bag and hooked it to Neko's little red collar. Neko then jumped out of her arms and played with the string of the leash.

I smiled at Rui and her new pet. I could tell she loved it alot. Back in Hokkaido I had a little scottish terrior that I'd gotten as a gift form Father. I loved that dog to death.

The elevator dinged and Rui and I walked in. Five minutes later we were outside in the bustling streets of Tokyo.

I looked up at the sky, hoping the rain clouds had left. Sure enough they had. That was good because if they didn't no one would be able to have viewed the comet.

"Our first stop should be over there at that little shop. They have all kinds of different milk that Neko likes." Rui pointed to small corner shop named Kiniko Corner. It was a pet/grocery store. It had all your needs for food like milk, cerial, sushi, microwavable dinners, soda, and of course the famous junkfood corner. The shops owner was an old man with no hair.

We walked into the store and was greeted by the smell of fresh fish and the sound of the bell dinging from atop of the door. Rui quickly ran to the milk asile and let Neko sniff out each milk carton to see which one she liked most. Meanwhile, I walked over to the fish counter to see Kiniko placing out lots of different sushi. My mouth watered for the taste of the raw fish wrapped in seaweed in my mouth. Alas, I had no extra money due to the fact I'd done spent it all on board fees and bike parts. My stomach growled loudly which made my face blush a deep red.

"Well hello there Miss Kaoru." Kiniko looked up at me.

I made a weak smile, patting my stomach a bit.

"I quess the smell of that sushi is so enticing it made my stomach grumble. Forgive my stomach." I pleed.

I bowed my head and laughed a tiny bit. Kiniko laughed along with me.

"Here, it's on the house." he said, holding out small bag that read Kiniko Corner's Fine Sushi.

I took the bag and gave a deep bow to show my thanks. Kiniko was really a nice guy. Rui came over to the counter and laid out two dollars for a carton of skin milk. That cat has good taste!

-

Later, we had had arrived at the park. The clock tower read 8:45. Rui was laying on the blanket, gazing up at the stars that were hiding underneith all the lights of the park. At 9:00 it had been promised that all the lights in the park would be turned off so every one could see the comet

I glanced back to my jounal and began writng more things about the ramainder of my day.

Ealier when I went to that school my bike took me on a small trip down the ramp that led to the school garnden. I can't believe my bike was totaled and so was my favorite skirt. It had gotten alot of grass stains on it and looked unwashable. My body still aches so bad right now from the fall. When I had kind of gotten recovered I heard such a melodic hum of a childhood song. I'd walked over to the garden and saw the man, Kenshin, who was making the music. His face was so calm when I'd looked at it while he was watering all his flowers in the garden. He seemed to have maintained them well. He had heard me and looked up at me, his eyes changed from that gentle lavender to a flaming amber. It was so frightening it made the hairs on my neck stand up. Well, now I can see why Kenshin was angry at me. I was looking, well, more like spying, on him through the fence. It wasn't my fault my bracelet got caught and he heard the rattling of the fence. We exchanged names and he'd left me soon after. I thought things about him.

I thought about his scar and that dazzling red hair he had. That scar must have been a outcome of some past conflict he had. The scar migth be a birth mark or he might have done it to himself. Kenshin did seem to have anger issues when he first looked at me, but he did calm down soon after. His eyes were magnificent. They seemed to have changed colors when he changed his mood. It was quite odd...

Later, I went into town and got the parts needed to repair my bike. When I got home it only took me an hour to repair it. I'd remeberd the comet and so things kind of picked up. Rui and I are now awaiting for the comet's arival. When I get home I'm saying hello to the shower then it's bed time for me.

I'd finally finished my journal entry for today. Hopping off the swing, I headed over to the blanket where Rui was playing with Neko.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Two minutes. I think they'll be turning off the lights soon." Rui explain and glanced at me.

"Yeah..." I whspered, looking at the sky.

Then one by one the lights were shut off. Every thing turned silent. Neko had stop his playing and looked at the sky to see what everyone was looking at.

I gasped and smiled when one by one the stars shone bright. The moon was a cresent, hanging lazily in the navy blanket.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"Look!" someone yelled.

And there it was. The comet that every one waited ten years to see. It's had a light blue tail and look as though it were on fire. It glided through the night sky. Rui grabbed the bonoculars and handed them to me. I peered through them and the comet looked even more fantastic. After a minute I put them down, took out my mobile computer, and flipped it on. I clicked on a few things so I can could get my web camera to take shots of this comet. It did it perfectly. I looked over at Rui for a moment. Her tiny mouth hung open in awe of the comet. She loves astronomy and this is a great oppertunity for her to learn and see more things about the sky.

"You know," I paused when she looked at me,"my mother said if you close your eyes and clap three times when you see a comet to make a wish and it'll come true. Rui let's do that and make a wish."

"Okay." Rui replied

We closed our eyes and clapped.

I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose.

_I wish to make life long friends at my new school._

* * *

_**Review please! Thank you! I update other story very soon!**_

_**Saki**_


End file.
